SANANDO HERIDAS
by kimjim
Summary: Bella es una joven rebelde, lleva una vida desenfrenada desde el abandono de su padre... Ella no cree en el amor, ¡¿qué pasa cuando conozca a el hombre perfecto?... Bella TE AMO…... Edward tú no sabes lo que dices. Todos Humanos.
1. RESTAURANDO EL PASADO PARA BUSCAR UN FUT

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica escritora STEPHANIE MEYER, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Summary: Bella es una joven rebelde, lleva una vida desenfrenada, desde el abandono de su padre. Ella no cree en el amor, ¿qué pasa cuando conozca a el hombre perfecto?, Bella TE AMO… Edward tú no sabes lo que dices. Todos Humanos.**

**Mis mas enormes agradecimientos para **Kristen . Palmer**, si ella no sería fácil; ella me ha apoyado y corregido mis escritos.**

**Deseo que les guste mi fics es el primero y recuerden la mejor manera de saber que les gusta son los Reviews este es el mejor pago a mi trabajo**

**RESTABLECIENDO EL PASADO PARA BUSCAR UN FUTURO**

Mientras revisaba una vieja caja que se encontraba en el fondo de mi closet, pude ver una foto en donde estaba toda mi familia. Como han pasado los años... Parecía que fue ayer cuando mi papá nos abandonó, pero ya de eso hace tanto...

Los recuerdos vienen hacía mí golpeándome y rompiendo mi corazón nuevamente.

_-Mira mujer, me cansé, ya no soporto más ésta rutina. Amo a mis hijos, pero no puedo seguir más con ésta mentira. Ya no aguanto los compromisos, el llegar a casa y encontrar todo reluciente. Siempre lo mismo, ya no soportó más esto, perdóname pero ya no.—_

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si mientras mi padre le decía eso a mi madre, yo los escuchaba desde las escaleras. Qué error tan grande que ellos nunca se percataron de 'su morocha', como él me decía.

Escuché cada y una de las palabras que él le decía a mi madre, acabando con todos los años de un matrimonio feliz, —já, eso no se lo creen si no los amigos de mis padres que envidiaban nuestra GRAN FAMILIA, si como no.—

_Mi mamá, atónita por lo que escuchó, no pronunció una palabra, no derramó una lágrima, sólo dejó que su cuerpo se desplomara siendo recibido por un duro y frío suelo. _

—_¡NO TE PERDONARÉ ÉSTO, PAPÁ!— fueron las palabras que salieron de mí ser al ver como mi mundo se derrumbaba; El lo era todo para mi, era mi súper héroe personal. Pude ver como mi papá quedó en shock por unos segundos, para luego girar su cuerpo y observar de donde provenía la voz. Porque si de algo estaba él seguro, era de que la dueña de esa voz era su amada y querida morocha, como él solía decirle a su hija._

_Me miró con miedo y dolor y se defendió._

—_Tu no entiendes nada ahora, morocha, pero un día comprenderás que es lo mejor,—_

—_ja, no me hagas reír, ¿lo mejor para quién?, para ti Charlie. Y YO NO SOY TU MOROCHA, ¿me escuchas? YO ME LLAMO, ISABELLA, I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A, — le dije a todo lo que pudo mi voz, para luego salir corriendo y escuchar en el fondo como una voz entre cortada me llamaba y me decía:_

— _Isabella, Espero que algún día me perdones,—_

De eso ya han pasado cuatro años, en los cuales nunca me permití volver a verlo. Y cuando digo que no me lo permití, fue porque nunca dejé que él me viera, cada vez que me enteraba que el vendría me inventaba lo que fuera para no salir o tan solo me desaparecía esperando que él se marchara y no insistiera mas en querer verme.

—¿Será que él no se cansa?,— me decía a mi misma.

...

—Jacob llamando a Bella, Houston ¿me escuchan? Isabella, por favor, ¿en que planeta estás?—

—Ha, ¿me decías? — fue lo único que pude contestarle a mi hermano, ya que no se qué fue lo que me dijo.

Sí, tengo un hermano. Su nombre es Jacob Swan, él es tres años mayor que yo y la adoración de Renée mi madre, ella opina que él no da tantos problemas como yo.

—Será que me puedes prestar atención a lo que te digo, Bella.—

—Si, dime, te escucho. Es que me distraje por un viejo recuerdo, Jake.—

—Mira Bella, no sé que estás tramando ahora, ¿por qué no dejas de lado los problemas? Sólo espero que no te metas en más líos, Renée está cansada de sacarte de cuanto problema te metes, y la verdad es que yo estoy empezando a cansarme de la vida que llevas. ¿Cuándo será que pondrás tus pies en la tierra? Supéralo Bella, hasta que tú no perdones a Charlie las cosas no cambiarán y tu vida tampoco, — Jake y sus discursos, de político fracasado.

—Sabes Jake, ¿por qué no te dedicas a vivir tu vida? Yo no estoy pedido consejos.— si yo entiendo que mi hermano quiera protegerme, pero la verdad es que yo no se lo estoy pidiendo.

—Hay, Bella, Bella, ¿cuándo dejarás ése genio del demonio? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo destruyes tu vida y de paso la nuestra? Si ves ésta cicatriz,— decía Jake apuntando a su frente, — me la hice por defenderte de ese grupo de amigos locos y acosadores que tienes, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?, porque yo sí. Cómo no recordarlo, si esa vez fuimos a parar al hospital los dos, gracias a mis bromas.

_Yo me encontraba en la discoteca Pink Elephant, aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York, embriagada por el alcohol que recorría mi cuerpo._

_Me aventuré a jugar en la barra. El juego consistía en que por cada botella de *taittinger, que mis amiguitos me ofrecían, yo les regalaba una prenda de ropa y permitía que ellos mismos la sacaran de mi cuerpo. Cuando James se gano mi sostén y se disponía a desabrocharlo, apareció Jacob, el cual empujó a James y éste arrastró conmigo directo al suelo. Mike, Tyler, Laurent, amigos de James, se vinieron encima de mi hermano con tan mala suerte que cada uno recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Jacob._

_Es que vale la pena resaltar que mi hermano es un chico atleta, de cuerpo torneado, de 1.90 de estatura. Pero con lo que Jake no contó era que Riley, el hermano menor de James, lo sorprendió con una botella, con la cual le pego en la frente, ocasionándole una herida, ¿qué tan grave?, no se sabía, solo veía correr sangre por la cara de mi hermano._

—_No más, por favor Riley, no más,— fue lo único que pude gritar. Como pude llegué donde Jake, el cual no reaccionaba. Yo no pude ponerme de pie por un gran dolor que procedía de mi pie, pues así fue que paramos en el hospital ese día, Jake con 20 puntos en una sutura en la parte derecha de su frente y yo con un esguince de tobillo, magnífico desde que tengo dos pies izquierdos y ahora para rematar._

No he tenido una vida pasiva, desde que Charlie nos dejo me dediqué a destruir mi vida, y de paso a todo lo que me rodea. Ya no recuerdo cuantas son las veces que he visitado el hospital, al igual que la comandancia, así como la rectoría del instituto donde en estos momentos estudio, ya que prácticamente conozco todos los institutos del país, gracias a las estupideces que cometo.

—Te volviste a perder en tu mundo por lo que veo, Bella.—

—No Jake, aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿O es que solo vienes a mi habitación a sermonearme?—

—Ni te lo creas niñita, solo pase a decirte que voy a salir y no regreso hasta la cena, así que no te metas en problemas mientras regreso, ¿será mucho pedir?—

—Si, ya lo entiendo, e captado el mensaje,—dije a medio reír,— no problemas, nada de líos, ¿algo más?—

—Bella, no te burles de mí.—

—Pero si no lo hago,— fue lo único que pude decir mordiendo mi mejilla para no reírme, ya que si lo así desataría la furia de mi hermano. Cuando digo furia, es de temer, el parece otro cuando lo saco de casillas, parece transformase en un lobo.

—Está bien, me voy, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces y recuerda que mamá no vendrá hoy. Ella viajó por cuestiones de trabajo. Ni de eso te enteras por estar en tu mundo, Bella.— decía Jacob, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

—Si, si, si, ya he captado el mensaje así que te puedes ir. No pienso incendiar la casa, hacer una orgía en ella ni nada que se le parezca,— le conteste poniendo cara de seria.

—Hay Bella, mejor termino por irme, — y con esto cerró la puerta.

—Adiosito, — le grité para así tirarme en la cama.

Pensé que no terminaría por irse Jake. Yo sé que él tiene la razón, mi vida es un caos, si hasta yo estoy cansada de llevar esta vida. Ser popular por los problemas en los que te involucras y ver como la gente espera tu nuevo espectáculo no es fácil, pero me divierte, es una manera de llamar la atención. Gracias a DIOS, ésta ciudad es grande porque si no mi mamá viviría como un avestruz, con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra.

El timbre de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Aló? —titubeé.

— Bells, cariño, eres tú, — escuché una voz de campanita gritar al otro lado.

—¿Con quién más vas a estar hablando duende? ¡Si es a mi móvil al que has marcado! —

La despistada de mi prima, Alice Brandon Swan. Quien más podía ser si no ella. Es mi prima, mi amiga, mi hermana y mi mayor confidente.

Hija de mi tía Sue Swan, mi tía enviudó ya hace algunos años. De su matrimonio quedaron tres hijos; el mayor, Emmett, con 24 años; la del medio, Alice, con 18 años, un año mayor que yo; y Seth, el menor, con 16 añitos. Mi tía quedó con una buena posición económica, su esposo, Harry Brandon Clearwater, era el dueño de una cadena de restaurantes muy importante en el país, los cuales a la fecha se encontraba en manos de Emmett. Sí, él con su corta edad es un gran y exitoso economista, aunque es un hombre tiene la mentalidad de un niño.

— Tu siempre tan graciosa Bells, —

—¿Bells, sigues ahí?—

— Sí, aquí estoy Alice.—

— Amiga quiero invitarte a comer. Di que si, ¿si Bells?.—

— Claro que si, duende, ¿por qué te diría que no?.—

— Siiiiiiiiiiiii yupiiiii, —

— Alice, revientas mis oídos,—le contesté.

— Perdón, bellita, ¿me perdonas? Es que ya hace tanto que no nos vemos...—

— Tú tan dramática, como siempre, Alice. Si nos vimos ayer, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?—

—Tú si te tiras todo, ¿no, Bells?, Bueno, entonces quedamos así: nos vemos a las tres en el _Restaurante 'Le Bernardin'._ Puntual Bells, sabes que odio que me hagan esperar.—

— Alice, ¿por qué en el _Restaurante 'Le Bernardin'?_— No entendía porque en éste y no en los _Restaurantes 'Masa'_, que eran de la familia.

— Es que quiero ver que tiene de nuevo la competencia, Bells. Usa la cabeza, por una vez en tu vida.—

—Bueno, déjate de bobadas, Alice, en un rato estaré ahí,—

—Bueno Bells,— y con lo ya acordado, Alice colgó el móvil, pero sin antes dejarme un beso por la bocina que hizo que mis oídos rechinaran y yo me riera, sólo ella ocasionaba eso en mí.

Eras las once de la mañana. El verano golpea como nunca, la sensación de bochorno se lleva todo el día pegada al cuerpo. Es por esto que decidí tomar un largo baño en la tina. Sí, tengo baño en mi cuarto con tina incluida, no me puedo quejar.

Mi casa es de dos pisos, muy amplia, por cierto. Renée se ha encargado de decorarla. Ella es diseñadora de interiores, de las mejores del país. Mi cuarto es el de mayor espacio, mi baño y el closet, son del tamaño de la habitación de Jacob. Mi habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso al final del pasillo. Al lado derecho está el de Jake y al lado izquierdo el de huéspedes. Renée odia las escaleras, por esta razón su habitación se encuentra en el primer piso de la casa justo al frente de la sala de estudios.

Mi familia es de clase media alta. Charlie, es ingeniero de petróleos, nunca nos dejó desprotegidos en éstos años, él ha cumplido con cada uno de nuestros caprichos, como si con eso aliviara nuestro dolor y abandono. Con decirles que a mis quince años ya tenía coche del año... Un Mini Cooper año 2002, azul mi color favorito.

Decidí que era mejor vestirme con tiempo ya que no quería soportar ha Alice reclamándole por llegar tarde.

***taittinger:** champagne francesa de gran reserva.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, los dos primeros capítulos no son tan emocionantes, pero les aseguro que luego de esto viene mucho LEMMON**


	2. CONFESANDO LA REALIDAD

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica escritora STEPHANIE MEYER, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Summary: Bella es una joven rebelde, lleva una vida desenfrenada, desde el abandono de su padre. Ella no cree en el amor, ¿qué pasa cuando conozca a el hombre perfecto?, Bella TE AMO… Edward tú no sabes lo que dices. Todos Humanos.**

**Agradecimientos para Kristen . Palmer, si ella esto no sería posible; sus correcciones han colaborado para el mejoramiento de mis escritos.**

**Deseo disfruten este nuevo capítulo y recuerden la mejor manera de saber que les gusta son los Reviews este es el mejor pago a mi trabajo**

* * *

><p>Miré mi reloj mientras le entregué las llaves de mi auto al valet parking.<p>

Soy muy puntual, mi reloj marcaba cinco minutos para las tres, y, con lo intensa de Alice, ella ya debe estar en el restaurante.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros pitillos desgastados, una polera verde vaporosa y mis amadas botas de piel de Carvela. Es que, no crean, mi prima es una loca y, si no visto bien, me fusila. En lo único que no le hago caso es en los zapatos, odio los tacones, aunque en ocasiones tenga que usarlos.

El restaurante está bien situado, en pleno corazón de Manhattan. A la entrada observé que la decoración era típica del siglo VXII y XIX, con unas pinturas extraordinarias.

Sí, se puede decir que sé del buen gusto, por algo soy hija de Renée y prima de Alice.

El maître* me acompañó hasta la mesa, donde por supuesto ya estaba Alice.

— ¡Bella! —chilló al verme.

Alice era una persona muy tierna y cariñosa, aunque da miedo cuando le dan los arrebatos.

— ¡Alice! —la besé en la mejilla.

— Como siempre llegando tarde, Bells.—

— Checa tu reloj, Alice. Ni siquiera son las tres.— me apresuré a decirle.

— Bueno, sí, sí, sí. Eso ya no importa. Lo realmente importante es que estas aquí, querida, y, sabiendo como odias los formalismos, esto ya es mucho pedir.—

— Alice,— le reclamé haciendo un puchero. — Acabo de llegar y ya me estás fastidiando.—

— ¡Ay Bells!, y luego tú dices que yo soy la que se comporta como una niña... — contestó Alice, acompañada de esa mirada a la cual no se le puede objetar nada.

— Cortemos por la paz ¿quieres?, la gente nos comienza a mirar como si fuéramos unas lunáticas. — fue lo único que pude decir para dejar de lado esa bochornosa situación.

Alice le dio un llamado al maître*, para luego dirigirse a la mesa un Sommelier* dispuesto a darnos un muy buen maridaje* para acompañar la comida seleccionada.

La selección fue el plato de la casa. Éste se componía de un filete mingón y berenjena a la parrilla con especias jus. El vino recomendado por el Sommelier* fue un **Negre De Negres 1999***.

Antes de que Alice catara* el vino, pude escuchar como el Sommelier* le explicaba la crianza qué productor y qué uvas fueron utilizadas para elaborar el vino.

Alice aprobó el vino para así luego comenzar a servirlo. Al concluir la comida, pedí de postre una Gianduja*, para mí y un Chocolate – Peanut*, para Alice.

En la mesa continua a la de nosotras pude observar a un joven de mi edad junto a un señor de edad mayor y, por lo subido de la voz, se notaba que discutían.

El joven alegaba que el dinero no lo era todo, que él necesitaba afecto, ver que era importante para él.

Yo pienso que el señor era el padre de aquel joven que denotaba atención de éste para estar con él.

Al final el joven explotó y, a gritos, le dijo a aquel señor que necesitaba de vuelta a su padre, aquel que perdió los mejores momentos de su vida junto a él y, con ésto, el joven se paró del asiento y se marchó del restaurante.

La comida transcurrió sin más espectáculos y el maître pidió disculpas a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el restaurante. Alice, luego de terminar con el postre, pidió la cuenta.

Por su puesto, Alice apeló que ella pagaría la cuenta, ya que fue ella quien me invitó a la comida.

No quise ponerme a discutir por eso, era un caso perdido.

—Bueno Alice, lo que tu digas. Ahora quiero saber con que terminaremos el día porque aún no me pienso marchar para mi casa, además en ésta no hay nadie esperándome.— le espeté a mi prima, puesto que era cierto que no quería regresar a mi casa aún.

—Bueno, Bells, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de shopping?—

—Vale, me parece genial. Estoy necesitando algunas cosas para cambiar mi guardarropa.—Con esto cancelamos la cuenta y pedimos nuestros coches.

Los valet parking trajeron los coches para así emprender nuestra marcha. La próxima parada era al centro comercial Manhattan Mall.

El resto del día se fue volando. Cuando me percaté de la hora ya eran pasadas las ocho y aún necesitaba unas cosas de la farmacia.

Ayudé a Alice a cargar el arrume de maletas que traía.

Como siempre, ella y sus compras excesivas.

Dejamos las maletas en el coche para luego ir a la farmacia.

Le hice mi pedido al encargado de la atención en la farmacia. Me coqueteó pero al percatarse de la evasiva evidente en mi rostro, lo dejó de lado. La verdad, éste chico no era mi tipo.

Cuando me disponía a pagar mi cuenta en la caja, llegaron tres tipos apuntado a distintas direcciones mientras uno decía:

— No se muevan, esto es un asalto.—

-¡Oh por DIOS!— gritó una señora que se encontraba en el establecimiento. Uno de los asaltantes se fue hacia ella para golpearla pero yo fui mas ágil y me interpuse, recibiendo así un cachazo en la cabeza.

Lo último que recuerdo fue la voz de Alice que me decía que todo saldría bien.

Al despertar, me encontré recostada en una camilla y a mi lado estaba una Alice interrogando a un doctor. Esto lo supuse por su vestimenta.

—Bella has despertado. Me tenias preocupada.—

—Sí, duende, ¿Todo está bien?—

— Pues el golpe no es mayor cosa. El problema es que el doctor quiere que te quedes en observación ésta noche.—

— No, no, y no. Tú sabes que odio a los hospitales.—

— Sí, Bells, lo sé, pero es que el médico no quiere ceder.—

— No sé qué tendrás que hacer Alice Brandon, sólo necesito que lo convenzas.—

— Veré que puedo hacer, pero no aseguro nada.— con esto, Alice salió de la sala donde me encontraba.

En el tiempo que permanecí sin la duende, pude notar que era una sala compartida. Se escuchaban muchas voces en el interior. Por lo menos lo supuse por una voz que escuchaba, la voz era de una mujer y le hablaba a su padre, pero éste no le contestaba. Ella le pedía que peleara por su vida, que no le abandonara, que ella quería recuperar los años perdidos. Lo último que escuché fue que ella lo amaba porque, con defectos y todo, era su padre y lo seguiría siendo.

Me entró la curiosidad y me paré de la camilla un poco mareada y adolorida para acercarme a donde provenía aquella voz.

Yo estaba en lo cierto, era la misma habitación donde yo me encontraba.

—Qué bien que estés mejor,— me contestó una joven que parecía de mi edad, de cabello negro y piel nívea.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.— le dije a aquella joven, la cual su rostro me permitió observar, que se podía confiar en ella.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ángela Weber.— me contestó aquella joven.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Ángela?—

— Es una historia larga, Isa... Bella. Si no te incomoda escucharla... Bueno, si tienes tiempo.—

— Claro que tengo tiempo. Por lo que veo hoy no me darán la salida, así que, ¿Por qué no comienzas, Ángela?—

Con esto, Ángela me comenzó a contar su historia. Efectivamente, el señor de la camilla era su padre, el cual no veía desde que tenía doce años, ya que él un día salió a trabajar y nunca más regresó. Tampoco se volvió a comunicar con ninguno de su casa. Ella volvió a saber de él hace algunas semanas por las enfermeras del hospital, que se comunicaron a la casa con un número que le encontraron al señor dentro de los papeles. El papá de Ángela tiene un cáncer muy avanzado y, por lo que cuenta ella, él las abandonó por miedo a que lo rechazaran por la enfermedad.

— Yo no quiero perderlo nuevamente, Bella. Yo lo necesito. Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido, necesito escuchar de sus labios que me quiere y que soy importante para él. —me decía Ángela sumida en el llanto.

— Tu padre te ama. Tenlo por seguro, Ángela.—

— ¿Tú tienes papá, Bella?—

— Sí, Ángela. Lo tengo, pero no convivo con él.— Le expuse yo.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Bella?—

— Él nos abandonó, pero no fue como tú caso. Se cansó del hogar, de las rutinas y, un día, se marchó. Él se comunica con la casa y de vez en cuando viene, pero yo a ése señor no le he vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna. Sólo lo miro desde lejos.—

— ¿Tú no lo extrañas, Bella? Él fue un mal padre o algo parecido para que hoy lo rechaces.—

— Claro que lo extraño. No te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto lo extraño. Cada día imagino cómo sería mi vida si él no se hubiese marchado, si él siguiera a nuestro lado, pero ya no es así. Él quiso una vida sin nosotros y eso me duele. Él no ha sido un mal padre, sólo que me duele su abandono y no lo puedo perdonar.—

— Pero, ¿Cuál es tu impedimento para poder vivir una vida a su lado? Eres tú la que te niegas a disfrutar de él. Tú lo has dicho, él está al pendiente de ustedes, los visita, entonces, ¿Por qué te cierras a ser feliz con tu padre? El hecho que no viva contigo no significa que no puedas compartir tiempo con él.—

Nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que Ángela me decía. Mi padre está vivo, lejos pero vivo, aún puedo disfrutar de él. He sido yo una egoísta, sólo ha sido mi culpa esta situación que vivo y la relación tan mala que llevo hoy con mi padre.

Mi querido Charlie, el que ha aguantado todas mis groserías, cada uno de los desplantes que yo he cometido con él y aún así insiste en querer verme.

— ¿En qué piensas, Bella?—

— En lo que tú me dices, Ángela. En la relación que llevo con mi padre. Y, ¿Sabes algo? Lo voy a pensar y de aquí a mañana te cuento que he decidido hacer para mejorar la situación con mi padre o si más bien lo doy por caso perdido.—

— Bueno, me alegra poder servirte de algo. Pero, ¿Por qué mejor no te recuestas? Mira, la joven que llegó contigo, te mira desde la puerta con la frente ceñida.—

Apenas escuché eso me giré para ver a quien se refería Ángela. Era Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Me puedes decir que carajos haces levantada, Isabella Marie Swan?— ése grito fue de parte de la duende.

— Nada, primita. Sólo que me aburrí y quise levantarme un ratico, sólo un ratico y mientras tanto, conversaba con Ángela. Ven y te la presento.—

— Ángela, ella es mi prima, Alice Brandon.—

— Hola.— le contestó una Ángela temerosa.

— Hola, Ángela. Como te dijo Bella, soy Alice. Y despreocúpate que no suelo comportarme así, sólo que mi querida prima se comporta como un capullo y me saca de casillas.—

— Sí, Alice, lo que tu digas. Yo también te quiero.— le dije en tono de burla.

— Ya llamé a Jake y viene para acá.—

— Pero, ¿por qué lo has llamado? Ahora quien se lo aguanta dando sermones...—

— Peor hubiera sido si no lo llamo. Estaba pegado al techo porque no sabía de ti, ¿Acaso no te percatas de que horas son?—

— Sí, Bella, en eso Alice tiene la razón. Ya son pasadas las doce de la noche y cualquier persona se preocupa.—

— Bueno, sí, ustedes dos tiene la razón.— fue lo único que contesté y con esto decidí recostarme en la cama sin objetar, ya que por lo visto ésta pelea también la perdí. Eran dos contra una. A qué horas Ángela se unió con Alice... Que ni cuenta me di.

En la cama, pude pensar en lo que Ángela me dijo con relación a Charlie. Aún no sabía que haría con éste tema. Es que ni tiempo me dio, puesto a que no supe a qué horas me quedé dormida.

Sólo me percaté de que mi hermano llegó, ya que es cuche a lo lejos la voz de él la cual me decía:

— Duerme pequeña, todo estará bien.—

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias su tiempo y llegar hasta aquí.<strong>

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido del agrado de cada una de las lectoras, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes entre ello. EDWARD U-U.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las que me agregaron es su lista de cuentos favoritos y a las que me dejaron sus reviews.**

**Hasta una pronta oportunidad no vemos pronto **

**El ****maître**: Es un camarero en los restaurantes u hoteles responsable de planificar, organizar, desarrollar, controlar y gestionar las actividades que se realizan en la prestación del servicio, tanto en la comida como en las bebidas, coordinando y supervisando los distintos recursos que intervienen en el departamento para conseguir el máximo nivel de calidad.

***Sommelier****:** es el experto en vinos que sugiere a la clientela de los grandes restaurantes el vino apropiado para la ocasión.

**El ****maridaje**: es el proceso de _casar_ metafóricamente a un alimento con un vino con la intención de realzar el placer de comerlos.

**Cata de vinos**: degustación de vinos.

**Negre De Negres 1999***: vino tinto de crianza, producido con uvas garnacha, cariñena, cabernet sauvignon y syrah; su productor es el portal del priorato en España

**Gianduja****:** postre elaborado con, Leche, Mousse de chocolate con avellanas, plátano caramelizado, quemada con miel y Helado de pistacho

**Chocolate – Peanut****:** poste elaborado de maní, chocolate, mousse de maní, crema de caramelo salado de hielo


	3. CON OTROS OJOS

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica escritora STEPHANIE MEYER, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD, sin ella nada de esto podría ser posible  
>infinitas gracias<strong><strong>

**Capítulo 3 - CON OTROS OJOS**

Al despertarme en la mañana me encontré con el rostro de mi querido Jake, el cual me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

—Jake, yo lo sient… —Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero él no me dejó continuar.

—Shuuu, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, tú no eres culpable de nada de lo que sucedió ayer, ya Alice me lo contó todo.

—Es que no solo es lo de ayer, también lo digo por todos estos años en los cuales solo me he encargado de destruir mi vida y de paso las de ustedes. —Jake me miraba con un rostro que no tenía precio, se veía implacablemente feliz.

—Hay por DIOS, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con mi hermana? —decía el tonto de mi hermano partido de la risa, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo—: Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Ya he pensado muy bien las cosas y está decidido, buscaré a Charlie; pienso arreglar las cosas con él, es algo que me debo a mí y se lo debo a todos los míos.

—Sabes Jake, quiero comunicarte algo.

—Dime, te escucho.

—Viajo a Forks, apenas salga de aquí.

— ¿Te entendí bien, Bella?

—Sí, pienso ir a Forks, quiero arreglar las cosas, luego de una conversación que tuve con una muy buena mujer que conocí en el hospital, lo he meditado bien y ya es tiempo de limar asperezas, ¿qué piensas?

—Que definitivamente el golpe te echó a perder la cabeza, pero me devolvió a mi hermana, pues, ¿qué te puedo decir?, que me parece genial que puedas pasar esta etapa de la vida y hablar con papá…, ee… y qué bueno que lo visites y arregles la situación de ustedes dos, en pleno cumpleaños de Charlie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo digo porque hoy es dieciocho de junio y por si ya se te olvidó, Charlie cumple años el veinticuatro y de aquí a que organices el viaje, se acercará más el día de su cumpleaños.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, esa fecha era imborrable para mí, en ese día siempre visitaba el lugar donde celebramos el último cumpleaños de Charlie en familia y ordenaba una porción de panqué en homenaje a él… Pero últimamente con tantas cosas que pasaban por mi vida, no sabía ni en que planeta vivía.

—Se me estaba pasando, es que con tantas cosas que han sucedido últimamente.

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ni creas que te irás a Forks si mí. —Por supuesto, esa voz provenía de una Alice, husmeando desde la puerta de la habitación del hospital. No supimos a qué horas apareció por aquí, solo sé, que hace algún rato, ya que escuchó mi decisión de querer ir a Forks.

—No, claro que no me iré sin ti. Me serás de gran ayuda y compañía.

— ¡Yupi!, así que comenzaré de inmediato a organizar las maletas y a reservar los tiquetes para el vuelo a Forks.

—Sí, duende, lo que tú digas, pero ¿por qué no haces una caridad y me sacas de aquí?, pero, ¡YA…!

—Como usted ordene.

El médico firmó la orden de salida, pero no sin antes darme un cerro de recomendaciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra, por supuesto. Lo pienso hacer si quiero que me dejen viajar a visitar a Charlie.

Al llegar a la casa, Renée me revisó por todos lados, Jake le contó todo el incidente por teléfono y con esa razón adelantó su viaje. A ella también la puse al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer y me dijo que era una muy buena noticia, que me estaba demorando en tomar la decisión. Luego de eso me postraron en la cama argumentando que debía tomar reposo si quería viajar mañana, no objeté nada ya que en realidad moría por abrazar a mi papá.

…

"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Seattle, abordar por el pasillo dieciséis. Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Seattle, abordar por el pasillo dieciséis, último llamado"…

Me despedí de mi madre y mi hermano, ellos me desearon un buen viaje, realizamos el ingreso; al fondo se escuchaba los citófonos… —_**El Aeropuerto Internacional**__**John F. Kennedy**__, _les desea un feliz viaje y un pronto regreso.

La azafata nos ubicó en nuestros respectivos puestos, por supuesto en clase ejecutiva, Alice no permitiría otro lugar en el avión.

Unas horas después… "Por favor aseguren sus cinturones, el avión va a aterrizar, bienvenidos al **_Aeropuerto internacional de Seattle-Tacoma_**"**_. _**Ya caía la tarde, con Alice decidimos quedarnos en un hotel, en el avión se nos ocurrió la idea de realizar una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Charlie. Así que saldríamos en la mañana a Forks, y de esa manera poder planear todo, sin que papá se enterara.

En Seattle decidimos alquilar un carro durante nuestra estancia, para así buscar un buen hotel donde poder descansar y pasar la noche.

Nos hospedamos en el Hotel Edgewater, se encuentra en la línea de costa central en un muelle sobre la bahía de Elliott y es el único hotel sobre el agua, por estos lugares. Está categorizado en cuatro estrellas, es inmenso.

—Bells —llamaba mi atención Alice—. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y salimos un rato a divertirnos?

—Alice, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza.

—Es solo un rato, salimos a comer y luego a un bar a tomarnos algo.

—Bueno, está bien.

Luego de bañarme, decidí ponerme unos vaqueros desgastados, con una blusa ajustada con escote para no verme tan informal, unas botas y por último una boina a juego con mis prendas, ya que ésta no permitía ver la sutura de la herida ocasionada en el incidente de la farmacia.

Comimos en el restaurante del hotel, el mesero del restaurante nos informó que el hotel contaba con un pub muy ameno para tomarnos unos tragos, su nombre es Night Pub y con esto nos dirigimos en busca de diversión. Porque yo no me comí el cuento de tomarnos algo, van a creer, sí como no.

Alice es una loca desenfrenada igual o peor que yo, eso es fijo. Tragos, rumba, nos da como resultado un hermoso ligue en nuestras camas; y la verdad es que me urge, ando en un verano y no por falta de hombre, lo que pasa es que últimamente no consigo un buen prospecto y los últimos ligues han sido un fiasco en la cama; bueno a excepción de James, él sí que es un rey en todos los aspectos, pero odio la forma en la que quiere controlarme. Él piensa que yo soy de su propiedad y golpea a cualquier persona del instituto que se atreve a mirarme o alagarme; es por eso que mis ligues han mermado espantosamente.

Claro está, que yo no establezco una relación sólida con nadie. Los hombres que llegan a mi vida solo son para pasar la noche, no les ofrezco más, no falta el iluso que se ha enamorado. AMOR, ¿qué mierda es eso?, que no me salgan con pendejadas, esa basura no existe y si existe no lo conozco.

En el Pub, se podía sentir un aroma fresco, en medio del lugar había una pista giratoria, la decoración del lugar era abstracta, una mezcla de época tardía con minimalista, rodeado de ventanas de piso a techo, las cuales nos brindaba una vista panorámica; al fondo se podía observar las majestuosas montañas, cómo brillaba el agua y las puestas de la luna en forma de terciopelo de color plata. Esto era un retiro urbano icónico, el cual nos sumergía en la calidez y la maravilla de la experiencia clásica del Noroeste del Pacífico.

Alice, mostró nuestra identificación como huéspedes del hotel, ya que el pub es solo para el uso y el disfrute de las personas que se alojaban en él.

Uno de los meseros nos enseñó las áreas, estas se dividían en tres: zona de fumadores, zona de no fumadores y la zona vip; por supuesto Alice eligió la zona vip, ya que ésta tenía una vista directa a la pista de presentaciones. Según lo que nos informó el mesero, cada noche se presentan distintos grupos musicales; unos son de aficionados y otros son agrupaciones como tal.

— ¿Desean ordenar algo? —nos decía un chico con una sonrisa ladina.

—A ti, muñecote —le contestó mi querida duende.

—No le prestes atención, ella es una lanzada. Me apresuré a contestarle al joven que tomaba nuestra orden de bebidas.

—Mira precioso, a mí tráeme un Martini y a mi prima un Americano, así está bien por el momento.

La verdad era que el joven era muy guapo, con un cuerpo bien torneado, se veía que hacía Pilates.

Pasado unos minutos, el joven regresó, nos entregó las bebidas, y le tendió una servilleta a Alice.

—Salgo a las tres, llámame. —Puede ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Alice, sí que es rápida.

— ¡Lo has conseguido! —le dije.

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?, así que mueve ese culo de aquí y dirijámonos a la pista de baile, la noche es joven y tú aun no has conseguido un ligue para hoy. Ja ja ja.

Esta loca no cambia, bueno, ¿y quién espera que lo haga?

En el lugar se podía escuchar la tormenta de Arena de Dorian, una de mis canciones favoritas y sin pensarlo comencé a danzar como diosa árabe en la pista. Mientras bailaba sentí cómo alguien se posó por la parte trasera de mi cuerpo y me siguió el baile. No quise girarme, solo me dejé llevar por la canción y por los choques eléctricos que me ofrecían las manos de la persona que bailaba conmigo. Él comenzó acariciar mis brazos, luego entrelazó sus manos con las mías para así abrazarme; en ningún momento me quise apartar de él, sin saber quién era y no ver su rostro me irradiaba una paz única, me sentía protegida en sus brazos, pero, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando?, si es un desconocido, no me percaté en qué instante Alice se fue de la pista, pero la pude ver en nuestro reservado brincando de emoción y regalándome una enorme sonrisa, le sonreí de regreso y me giré para ver a la persona que me abrazaba.

Quedé en shock. Había bailado con un ángel, pensé en un comienzo; era un hombre con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses, una piel pálida, unos ojos verdes profundos y un cabello broncíneo revuelto. Mi dios personal, pensé.

—Definitivamente eres hermosa. —Fue lo que escuché de aquel hombre antes de que estampara esos labios carnosos y suaves, contra los míos, las personas del pub dejaron de existir para mí; éramos solo él y yo en la pista. Llegué a creer que me desvanecería; su aroma a menta me embriagaba por todos los poros de mi piel, sus labios eran más suaves de lo que me imaginé, el beso fue profundo; su lengua lamía mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi boca y sin más le concedí el ingreso. Nuestras lenguas bailaban armónicamente como si hubiese nacido la una para la otra, como si se conocieran ya. Mi respiración era errática y apenas me podía sostener en pie, ya que mis piernas parecían no reaccionar.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, me quedé mirándolo como una boba, mientras él me regalaba una sonrisa torcida. De ahora en adelante este rostro jamás lo olvidaría.

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme en esta aventura; a las que presionán el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que deján nuestras impresiones:**

**Desii-Cullen** - - **Guest** - - **Nikol-Lion'Lamb** - Mercy Cullen Pattison - **Katherine Swan**


	4. ME CAUTIVÓ

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica escritora STEPHANIE MEYER, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

Capítulo beteado por **VHICA,** Betas FFAD,  
>Nena, créeme que contigo todo es posible :) <p>

MIS CORAZONES como están espero que SUPER BIEN! 

Este capítulo está dedicado a cada una de mis lectoras y en especial a una querida amiga, MARY QUIMBY nena quería compartir mas de tu tiempo en las vacaciones, pero no se pudo, espero y me entiendas que entre el trabajo, la universidad y la casa no es mucho el tiempo, pero ya habrá más tiempo tk nena

CAPÍTULO 4 ME CAUTIVÓ

POV EDWARD

Mi hermana Rosalíe, me informó que saldríamos a tocar luego de que terminara la próxima canción, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, soy médico otorrinolaringólogo, y en mis tiempos libres me dedico a tocar en algunos Pubs conocidos, con mis amigos y mi hermana melliza, tengo dos hermanas Rosalíe, la cual tiene 28 años y es tres minutos mayor que yo y Jessica la mayor de la casa, ella es la única que ha formado un hogar, vive con un buen hombre, de esa relación nació un niño al que yo idolatro, mi querido sobrino Eric, él con sus dos añitos de edad es la adoración de mis padres.

Quise refrescarme y me dirigí a la barra para pedirle al barman un whisky en las rocas, mientras lo preparaba me percaté del cambio de la canción era la tormenta de Arena de Dorian, esta canción me gusta bastante. Me fijé como las personas bailaban al compás de la canción, en medio de la pista una mujer llamó mi atención, sus caderas se movían al compás de la música y aunque no veía su rostro, supe que era hermosa, su cuerpo era menudo, su piel era nívea y su cabello caía en ondas y era de un tono chocolate con destellos rojizos.

Le di un sorbo a mi trago y me adentré en la pista, no sé qué tenía esta mujer, pero no podía dejar de observarla, su cuerpo seguía la música de una manera, que estoy seguro, si yo sufriera del corazón ya estaría infartado. Me posicioné por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, supe que sintió mi presencia porque dejó de moverse frenéticamente para así seguir un ritmo más acompasado con mi cuerpo, quise girarla y ver su rostro, pero temí que dejara de bailar y se fuera al sentirse intimidada, no soporte más la tentación y deslice mis manos por sus brazos, sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, ¿qué tenía esta mujer que me hacía sentir estas cosas nunca antes conocidas por mí? Su piel era tan suave que parecía la piel de un bebé, entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, ella en ningún momento me rechazó, así que me atreví a abrazarla, supe que esta mujer se convertiría en mi perdición, ni siquiera conocía su rostro y ya era una droga para mí.

Pasado unos segundos ella se giró y quedó frente a mí, mis ojos se dilataron al ver semejante belleza, del cielo se están escapando los ángeles, porque yo en estos momentos me encontraba bailando con uno de ellos, sus ojos eran color marrón, sus pómulos de un color carmesí y sus labios carnosos, pintados de un rojo cereza que me incitaban a comérmelos.

—Definitivamente eres hermosa… —Me apresuré a decirle para luego hundirme en esos labios que me pedían a gritos ser besados, su aroma a fresia me envolvió, sus labios me cautivaron, saboree esos labios con mi lengua pidiendo así permiso para poderme adentrar en ella, el permiso fue concedido, mi lengua penetró su boca y comenzó una danza con la de ella, parecían conocerse tan bien, parecían nacidas la una para la otra, mi cuerpo no dejaba de recibir corrientes eléctricas, yo me sentía también a su lado, si por mi fuera me quedaría así de por vida, pero que va, no lo podía prolongar más mi cuerpo comenzaba a marearse por falta de oxígeno, así que despegué nuestros labios y me quedé observándola, para luego regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Ella mordió su labio inferior de una manera tan sensual que me provocó sacarla de este lugar, llevarla a mi habitación y devorármela por completo. Pero esto tendría que esperar, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que esta noche la disfrutaría a su lado.

—Wauuuuuuu que beso. —Me contestó mi Ángel.

—Sí, te apoyo, tienes toda la razón. —Le contesté.

—Bueno iré a buscar a mi compañía, no sé qué se hizo.

Sentí coraje al escuchar que venía acompañada, los músculos de mi cara se tensaron, si saber quién era ya quería reclamarla como mía y romperle todos los huesos al que osara mirarla. No sé si ella se percató de mi tensión, lo único que podía hacer era jugarme otra de mis cartas.

—Qué grosero he sido, ni siquiera me he presentado. —Le tendí mi mano para que ella la tomara.

—Mi nombre es Edward.

—Bella, —me contestó ella. —Me llamo Bella. —Y con lo que hizo a continuación me dejó frio, tomó mi mano, me acercó a ella y me besó.

Yo quedé perplejo, no me esperaba esto, ella lo notó y se alejó.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Bella

—No… no pasa nada, solo que me tomó por sorpresa el beso.

— ¿Cómo está eso?, tu si me puedes tomar en la pista, abrazarme y besarme, pero si lo hago yo, tú te escandalizas.

—No lo tomes así, es sólo que me cogiste desprevenido, nunca pensé que tú tomaras la iniciativa.

—Es que no me conoces Edward. —Me dijo Bella en una manera tan coqueta que pude ver como un calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero recordé que venía acompañada, ¿a que jugaba ella?

—Quisiera invitarte a tomar algo, para conocernos, bueno si el hombre que te acompaña no se molesta. —Pude ver como ella se reía, ¿Qué le causaba risa? —Me puedes decir ¿de qué te ríes?

—¿En qué momento te dije que me acompañaba un hombre?

—Tú dijiste tu compañía, y es que con el honor que le haces a tu nombre, me imaginé que tu compañía era un hombre.

No, no me lo imaginé ella dijo "mi compañía", así que sigo sin entender.

—Si vengo acompañada, Edward, pero no es por un hombre, es por mi prima Alice.

Sentí que mi alma volvía a mí, estaba sola, bueno no sola ya que la acompañaba su prima, a lo que yo me refiero, es que no la acompañaba un hombre así que todavía tengo oportunidad.

—Edward, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en la mesa? Ven y te sientas con nosotras, mira es por allá.

Mientras miraba a donde me señalaba, Bella, vi como uno de mis amigos me llamaba, ya comenzaríamos a tocar.

—Bella, la verdad es que ahora no puedo.

Pude ver la cara de tristeza que puso.

—Bueno, lo puedo entend… —No la dejé terminar, ella estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

—Mira bella, no es que no quiera lo que pasa es que ¿vez el grupo que está en la pista? —Ella asintió.

—Yo toco con ellos, y si no voy para allá en este instante, me matarán. —Pude ver como posó nuevamente una sonrisa en su cara.

—Entonces ve, yo te estaré observando.

Le di un beso fugaz y me dirigí a la pista.

…

—Hombre pero casi que no regresas. —Me dijo Eleazar.

Él es un viejo amigo de la casa, estudiamos juntos, el interpreta el bajo, en el grupo musical que tenemos. Él está casado con Carmen, ella interpreta el Violonchelo.

—Si te contara, ¡En estos últimos diez minutos de mi vida, he conocido a una mujer única!

—Hay amigo pero si siempre sueles decir lo mismo, y mira que hasta ahora te has equivocado una y otra vez.

En eso tenía razón mi amigo, mi vida amorosa da pena, me he topado con mujeres que solo me utilizan, desgracian mi vida y se marchan dejándome hecho miseria. Por eso ahora solo me dedico a tener romances que no duren más de una noche, nada de enamorarse para qué el amor, el amor duele y yo no quiero más dolor en mi vida.

—Esta vez no te engaño, Eleazar, esta mujer me cautivó.

— Bueno señor "me cautivó", será que me puedes decir con que canción comenzaremos, el grupo está por tocar, a por cierto Jasper llamó, dejó razón que no podía llegar, se le presentó un problema con una de sus pacientes. —Rosalíe me informaba de la llamada de Jasper. —Espero que no sea nada grave.

—Comenzaremos con un tema nuevo, solo necesito que me sigan, las partituras de la letra están en el atril.

El grupo comenzó a organizarse, Garrett tomó su saxofón, Kate la compañera de Garrett, alistó su violín, como Jasper no estaba, no habría guitarra eléctrica, así que yo tendría que tocar la guitarra, y Rosalíe interpretaría el piano, ella es la segunda mejor pianista de la casa después de mí y la segunda voz del grupo.

Yo, interpreto todos los instrumentos del grupo pero mis favoritos son, el piano, la batería, la guitarra y además de la interpretación de instrumentos, soy la primera voz del grupo.

Mis amigos comenzaron a mirar las partituras de la canción con la que comenzaríamos nuestro concierto de la noche, Eleazar no pudo contener la risa, Carmen me regaló una sonrisa, Rosalíe me miró intrigada como queriéndome decir "tenemos que hablar", Garrett y Kate me miraban con cautela.

—Tienen algo que decir de la canción. —Les pregunté.

— ¿Por qué esa canción, Edward? —Me preguntó Rosalíe.

— Es que quiero comenzar con algo nuevo. —Objeté yo para que no siguieran con el tema de la letra de la canción.

Casi todos dieron por bien vista mi respuesta, cuando digo que casi todos, es porque ni Eleazar, se la creyó y mucho menos Rosalíe, ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe cuándo estoy evadiendo una pregunta.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestros puesto, Carmen hizo la presentación del grupo hoy, ya que el encargado de hacerlo siempre es Jasper.

-  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, la mejor manera de saber que les gusto es dejando un "Reviews" no cuesta nada, pero a MI me anima y me alegran el dia. ASI QUE REGALEMEN UNA SONRISA =)<strong>

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme en esta aventura; a las que presionan el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejan nuestras impresiones y a nuestras nuevas lectoras:  
><strong> 

**CeCiegarcia **- Katherine Swan- **Desii-Cullen** - EDLFG 12345 - **Estteffani Cullen Swan** - Nikol Lion Lamb - ** annsomerhalder** – karly 98 - **maria **- KatiiaCullenJ – **vale potter 6995 -** Kristen Palmer - **Mercy Cullen Pattison** - Mary quimby


End file.
